Secret Valentines
by Sarah LoTuS
Summary: Neelix comes up with an interesting way to celebrate Valentine's Day and boost morale...


_**Title** - Secret Valentines_   
_**Rating** - R_   
_**Author** - Sarah_   
_**Part** - 1/1_   
_**Archiving** - PTF, PTC, BLTS, anyone else, please ask._   
_**Feedback **- saralout@hotmail.com. Please don't send me hate mail about the bad poetry, I'm a P/Ter, not a poet! (or a comedienne)_   
_**Disclaimer** - Paramount owns Voyager, Neelix, Kim, Torres, Paris, etc. This story is mine._   
_**Synopsis** - Neelix comes up with an interesting way to celebrate Valentine's Day and boost morale..._   
_**Notes On Setting** - This is set in the middle of a season three that doesn't include Blood Fever (don't kill me, guys, please!) There has been a minimal amount of P/T up to now._

_Thanks to the PTF list for encouraging me through this, and especially to Melanie for giving me the idea for the J/C twist. I used it in a different context than was suggested, but thankyou anyway._

_Please let me know what you think, especially if you like it. Positive feedback will motivate me to write more and faster. Constructive criticism will help me to improve my technique. The address to write to is **[lotus79@startrekmail.com][1]**_

Secret Valentines

Tom Paris frowned as he read the message on the computer screen. This was going to be one of the   
toughest assignments he'd ever had. He paced the room awhile, thoughts slowly turning over in his head.   
Then a grin slowly spread across his face as an idea struck him. He walked over to the replicator,   
"Computer, one ball-point pen and seven small gift cards," he commanded. They materialised immediately.   
Sitting down on his sofa, he considered what to write.   
* * *

Sighing, B'Elanna Torres keyed in her door code. She'd just finished a double shift in engineering, and she   
was looking forward to some much needed sleep. She started pulling off her jacket as the door slid shut   
behind her.   
"Computer, lights. One quarter illumination," she ordered. Stripping down to her underwear, she entered the   
sleeping area. A bunch of roses lay on the bed.   
B'Elanna frowned. How had they gotten there? Had someone been in her quarters? Picking them up, she   
noticed a small card tucked inside. Pulling it out, she read what it said:

**_My blood is red_**   
**_But I'm feeling blue_**   
**_I've sent you these roses'_**   
**_Cos I'm thinking of you_**   
**_Love, your Secret Admirer_**

Biting her lip, she wondered who it could be.   
Since she didn't keep flowers in her quarters as a habit, she didn't have a vase. She replicated a simple one,   
and put the roses inside it, after filling it with water. Then she went to bed.   
* * *

Tom Paris sat in the Mess Hall with Harry, eating his breakfast.   
"So, Tom, who did you get?"   
"Harry, we're not supposed to tell anyone, remember?"   
"Tell anyone what?" B'Elanna sat down beside them with her breakfast tray.   
Harry and Tom exchanged glances. Tom answered, "About Neelix's latest morale booster. Secret   
Valentines."   
"Secret Valentines?" B'Elanna was suddenly all ears.   
"Yeah," Harry told her, "Every male crewmember on this ship has been assigned a female to send notes to,   
giving clues to their identity, for the next week. Then on Valentine's Day, there'll be a party on the   
holodeck, so everyone can try to guess who their secret admirer is."   
"Oh," B'Elanna said, a little disappointed, in spite of herself, "That explains that then."   
"Explains what?" Tom asked her, "Have you got something already?"   
"I found some roses on my bed last night after my shift," she answered dismissively, "So, who did you guys   
get?"   
"Oh, no. That's what we're not allowed to tell. Especially to you." Tom winked at her.   
"Hmmm. You know, this could be fun," she thought aloud.   
"So, Tom, when are you going to show us that new holoprogram of yours?" Harry asked his friend.   
"What new holoprogram?" B'Elanna asked.   
"The one he's been slaving over all the time he's not on duty," Harry teased.   
"I just wanna make sure I get it exactly right!" Tom exclaimed defensively.   
B'Elanna laughed, "So, what's it about?"   
"Uh... it's a secret," Tom answered sheepishly.   
"Another one?"   
"Yep, I'm afraid so. Just until it's done."   
She raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, but said nothing as the three finished their breakfasts and headed   
towards the bridge.   
* * *

Day Two

Alpha shift began uneventfully. B'Elanna occupied herself by running routine diagnostics of engineering   
systems. They all checked out. Sometimes her staff were just _too_ efficient.   
Her mind wandered to the cryptic note she'd received the night before. Although she hated to admit it, she   
found the whole idea very intriguing. Neelix had outdone himself this time. She was awoken from her   
reverie by Harry Kim's excited voice.   
"Captain! Long range sensors have picked up an M class planet, about two light years from here."   
"Lifesigns, Mr Tuvok?"   
"There are signs of plant and animal life, Captain, however, I can detect no humanoid presence," the Vulcan   
answered, tapping his console.   
B'Elanna ran her own scans, "Captain," she announced a minute later, "I'm detecting deposits of armalcolite   
ore beneath the surface..."   
"And you'd love to get your hands on some for Engineering?" Janeway finished for her.   
"You know me too well, Captain."   
"All right, Mr Paris, set a course."   
"Aye, Captain," he acknowledged, laying in the course correction.   
"Who knows? We might even be able to replenish some of our food stores on this trip. Anything has to be   
better than a staple diet of Leola root," the Captain commented.   
There wasn't a soul on the bridge who didn't agree with her.   
* * *

Two hours later, B'Elanna stood in the transporter room with Freddie Bristow, Joe Carey and Sue Nicoletti,   
waiting to transport down to the planet to look for the ore. Neelix had already taken a team down to look   
for food supplies. She wasn't quite sure who he had with him, although she knew Tom and Harry had wanted   
to go.   
Once they had manoeuvred all of their equipment onto the transporter platform, her team each stood on a   
pad. B'Elanna nodded to the crewman at the controls, and he beamed them down to the planet.   
* * *

The second (or perhaps first) away team had materialised in an area that looked remarkably like an orchard.   
It was not cultivated, but there were very few weeds, and the fruit laden trees appeared to be thriving.   
Lieutenant Paris strode over to the nearest tree, and scanned an apple like fruit with his tricorder. It   
contained trace elements of various vitamin and mineral nutrients necessary to most humanoid species, as   
well as an almost undetectable amount of something his tricorder didn't recognise. Just to be sure...   
"Neelix," Tom called, "Could you come over here for a minute?"   
Neelix strode over with a smile, "What can I do for you, Tom?"   
Tom handed one of the fruits to the Talaxian, "I was wondering if you knew what this is? According to my   
tricorder it's safe to eat, but there's an element I don't recognise."   
Neelix took a bite of the fruit and made a face, "Unka Fruit. It's perfectly harmless, and I believe even fairly   
nutritious. I've always found it a little too sweet for my tastes," and he handed the fruit back to Tom, who   
took a bite from the other side.   
Although it looked like an apple, it was soft when he bit into it, rather like a plum or an apricot, and the   
flavour could have been compared to that of a watermelon.   
"Mmm, Neelix, this is delicious! I guess you don't have much of a sweet tooth, huh?"   
Neelix shrugged, "Well, if you think the crew will like them, by all means, gather some up, Lieutenant.   
Avoid the brown ones, though, they won't be ripe yet." With that, he hurried away to inspect a root that   
Lieutenant Ayala had discovered.   
Tom opened his pack and began filling it with the red fruits. Harry wandered over to show him an elongated   
blue fruit that he'd found.   
"Look at this, Tom! It looks kind of like a blue banana, but it tastes more like a grape. We might even be   
able to persuade Neelix to make a wine out of it," he handed the fruit to his friend, who took a bite.   
Tom nodded his approval, "You know I think I like this planet, Harry."   
The two of them continued gathering the various tasty fruits hanging around them.   
* * *

"Torres to Voyager"   
"Chakotay here. Does the armalcolite check out?"   
"It certainly does, Commander, and it's even purer than I expected. We shouldn't have any trouble refining it   
for our uses. We're probably going to be down here the rest of the day extracting it, though."   
"That's okay, B'Elanna. Neelix's team found an abundant supply of edible plant life, so we'll probably be   
staying in orbit a few days to stock up."   
"Not a moment too soon! We were all getting pretty tired of Leola root leftovers!"   
Chakotay laughed, "I'd have to agree with you there, B'Elanna. Chakotay out," he said, cutting the comm   
line. He sat back in his chair on the bridge, thinking about what his next secret Valentine's gift would be.   
* * *

B'Elanna's away team beamed up four hours early, deciding that their mining efforts could be continued the   
next day. They had all done a stellar job, but with Voyager being so far away from any guaranteed source of   
the valuable metal, B'Elanna wanted to collect as much as they could carry. Much of it could be stored for   
future usage.   
Her shift having ended, she headed for her quarters for some sleep. It had turned out to be quite a long day.   
Entering her sleeping area, she noticed a package on her bed, right where the roses had been the night   
before. Picking it up, she noticed the card, tucked under the wrapping. It read:

**_Roses are red,_**   
**_Violets are blue,_**   
**_I'm shorter than some,_**   
**_But taller than you._**   
**_Love, your Secret Admirer._**

She pulled the wrapping off of the package. It was a box of chocolates. Taking the lid off, she tasted one. It   
had a gooey, sweet strawberry centre that exploded deliciously into her mouth. Replacing the lid, she put   
the box down on her bedside table, and picked up the card she had placed there the night before.   
She sat down on the bed and pondered the clues. **_My blood is red._** That was fairly obvious. She could   
discount Tuvok and Vorik, and all the other races that didn't have red blood. _**I'm feeling blue.** _Perhaps   
someone who was depressed about being so far from home? That was almost everybody, although Carey   
had been looking very down in the mouth lately, missing his sons, no doubt. Also, the fact that her admirer   
had chosen roses meant that he was most likely human. **_I'm shorter than some, but taller than you. _** That   
didn't help much either, most of the males on the ship were taller than her. At least she could discount   
Ensign Springer in Astrophysics - he wasn't shorter than anyone!   
She leaned back on her pillow, sighing. Perhaps she would get a better clue tomorrow.   
* * *

Day Three

B'Elanna slowly drifted awake. Sitting up in bed, she groaned and rubbed her eyes. She thought she'd been   
dreaming, but couldn't remember what about.   
"Computer, what time is it?"   
"The time is oh-six-forty-five," came the reply.   
B'Elanna sighed. Fifteen minutes before her wake up call. Hauling herself out of bed and heading for the   
sonic shower, B'Elanna decided that she might as well get an early start. When she'd pulled on her uniform,   
she couldn't resist eating another chocolate before she made her way to the mess hall.   
Lining up for Neelix's latest creation, she heard Jenny Delaney excitedly telling her sister about the   
headband she'd received from her secret admirer that morning.   
"Good morning, Lieutenant Torres!" Neelix greeted her as she reached the front of the line, "You're a little   
early today."   
She smiled at him, "I beat my wake up call, for a change. What's for breakfast this morning?"   
"I'm glad you asked, B'Elanna," Neelix replied enthusiastically. Never a good sign.   
Neelix continued, "Today we have M'Drat Pancakes, Opala syrup, and K'Noth juice to wash it down."   
"Oh," she said. It didn't look very appetising. The pancakes were khaki green, with streaks of mustard, and   
the syrup was mostly red, with splotches of purple floating on the top, like oil on water. The juice was a   
rusty brown colour, and gave off no odour. B'Elanna didn't trust anything she couldn't smell.   
"Uh, I'll just have a couple of pancakes, Neelix," she decided.   
"You can't have the pancakes without syrup, Lieutenant!" Neelix exclaimed, waving the pitcher in her face.   
"I don't know," she answered, "It looks a bit... risky."   
Neelix laughed good naturedly, "I'll tell you what, B'Elanna," he offered, "I'll give you a little bit in a smaller   
container, and you can add a little if you want."   
She finally acquiesced, then took the tray he offered her.   
Looking for a place to sit, she noticed Tom Paris sitting alone at the table he usually shared with Harry,   
and, more increasingly of late, with her, too. Tom was apparently oblivious to the world around him, his   
gaze intent on a padd he held in his hands. She headed in that direction, and sat down across from him.   
"Hi, Tom."   
He looked up, startled, but his eyes softened when he recognised her. The padd surreptitiously disappeared.   
"Where's Harry?"   
"He had an early start on the bridge this morning," he informed her. He noticed her tray, "Ah, B'Elanna..."   
"What?" She queried, frowning.   
"You don't like spicy foods, do you?"   
"No..." she began, then realised what he was saying, "This is hot?"   
"Just the syrup. The pancakes aren't too bad."   
B'Elanna carefully moved the container of syrup away from the rest of her meal, "Thanks," she told him,   
smiling.   
He smiled back, and then winked at her, "All part of the service."   
"So," she began, narrowing her eyes, "What was on that padd you were so engrossed in?"   
Clear blue eyes focused on her in surprise. He obviously hadn't thought she'd noticed it.   
"Oh, it's nothing. Just navigational data," he answered offhandedly.   
She raised an eyebrow, "Then why are you so anxious that I not see it?" Her face was a picture of   
innocence.   
"No reason."   
She decided to let it pass for the time being, "So," she changed the subject, "How's your Secret Valentine?   
Are you going to tell me who she is?"   
"How much do you want to know, B'Elanna?"   
"Ooh, you want me to beat it out of you. How exciting!"   
He laughed, then, not the least intimidated by her veiled threat, "All right, B'Elanna, I'll tell you, but don't tell   
Harry that I told you, okay?"   
She nodded her agreement, and he leaned in closer to tell her quietly, "Kes."   
"Oh," B'Elanna leaned back, "You must be glad, you've liked her for a while, haven't you?"   
He shrugged his shoulders, "I had a crush on her for a little while, but it soon faded. She's just a good   
friend. Like you.   
"He looked her in the eye as he said this, and she could see that it was true. She smiled warmly at him, "Say,   
friend," she asked suddenly, "Do you have time before your shift for a game of Velocity?"   
"Is that a challenge, Torres?"   
"You afraid I'll beat you, Paris?"   
"You're on." They stowed their trays and headed for the holodeck.   
* * *

"Computer, run program 'Velocity Alpha'," B'Elanna commanded.   
"Please specify level of difficulty," the computer answered.   
B'Elanna gave Tom a diabolical look, "Computer, level six."   
He merely raised an eyebrow at her, "After you," he invited, bowing theatrically and motioning to the door.   
The remote hovered, frozen, in the centre of the court. B'Elanna stripped off her jacket and turtleneck and   
tossed them to the side. When Tom did likewise, she noticed that instead of a singlet, he wore a t-shirt   
underneath his uniform. She wondered why. She also wondered why her heart beat a little faster at the sight   
of it.   
"Ready?" Tom asked her.   
B'Elanna awoke from her reverie with a start, "Yeah. You wanna start?"   
"Okay," he replied, taking aim and firing. The remote activated and headed for her.   
B'Elanna jumped out of the way, firing her phaser and turning the remote back to Tom. He dodged it and   
fired back, but it threw him slightly off balance. Quick as a wink, she shot at it, and it hit Tom full in the   
chest, or would have done, if it hadn't passed through him.   
"Full impact," announced the computer, "First round to Torres."   
B'Elanna laughed triumphantly, "Give up, Tom?"   
He wagged a finger at her, "It's not over yet, B'Elanna," he admonished. She smiled and took aim at the   
remote, which had returned to the centre. The volley continued until they were both drenched in sweat.   
All of a sudden, the lights dimmed to almost nothing, and then came back on again. Unfortunately, whilst   
this was happening, the remote was heading towards B'Elanna at full speed. She missed her aim in the   
momentary darkness, and the remote struck her a glancing blow to her forehead. She fell to the floor.   
"Computer, freeze program," Tom yelled, running over to her. She was bleeding and unconscious. He   
tapped his comm badge, "Paris to transporter room, medical emergency..." he began, before he realised he   
was talking to a dead comm line."   
Computer, what happened to the safeties?"   
"Insufficient data," came the response. Tom very carefully picked B'Elanna up and carried her out of the   
holodeck. Realising that transporter room two was closer than sickbay, he headed there. The Ensign on   
duty looked up in surprise as he strode in, carrying the chief engineer, and stood on a transporter pad.   
"Sickbay," he commanded, and the Ensign quickly activated the controls.   
* * *

Tom and B'Elanna materialised in Sickbay. As the transport was completed, B'Elanna stirred a little in his   
arms. Relief flooded through him.   
"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram," he called, gently laying her down on the nearest   
biobed.   
"Please state the nature of the medical emergency."   
"B'Elanna's been hit in the head," he explained.   
"Tricorder," ordered the EMH. Kes wasn't on duty, so Tom fetched the instrument.   
"What reckless activity were you engaging in when this happened, Lieutenant?"   
"The computer malfunctioned at just the wrong moment. Is she gonna be okay?"   
The Doctor frowned, "Yes, I believe so. The Klingon cranial ridges prevented a skull fracture. As it is, she   
will have a concussion. I've repaired the gash, I can wake her now."   
He pushed a hypospray into her neck, which hissed gently. B'Elanna's eyes fluttered open, struggling to   
focus, "What happened?"   
"The holodeck safeties malfunctioned," Tom told her, "You were hit in the head."   
Her eyes widened, "What's the time? I'm supposed to be in Engineering!" She tried to get up, but was struck   
by a wave of dizziness.   
The Doctor sighed in exaggerated patience, "You are not going anywhere for the rest of the day, Lieutenant.   
You have a severe concussion, and you're fortunate you didn't shatter your skull. You will remain off duty   
until I pronounce you fit, and not a moment earlier. Understand?"   
B'Elanna rolled her eyes at Tom, who grinned, "Yes, Doctor."   
"Bridge to Lieutenant Paris," came Janeway's voice over the comm. They'd obviously got it fixed, albeit a   
little late.   
"Paris here, Captain," he answered, knowing what was coming.   
"You're late for your duty shift, Lieutenant, would you care to explain yourself?"   
"The safeties on Holodeck Two malfunctioned, and Lieutenant Torres was injured."   
"How is she?" The Captain asked, worriedly.   
"She's fine now, Captain. I'll be right there, as soon as I change my uniform."   
There were a few spots of pinkish blood on his t-shirt.   
"Understood, Janeway out."   
* * *

As Captain Janeway cut off the comm, she was thinking offhandedly about the gift she'd received that   
morning. It was a small bag of coffee beans, tied up with a little bow, and a note attached; 'From your   
Secret Valentine'. She relegated this thought to the back of her mind, however. There were more important   
things to do.   
"Bridge to Lieutenant Carey."   
"Carey here, Captain"   
"Joe, B'Elanna won't be coming on shift today, she's been injured."   
"Is she okay, Captain?"   
"Yes, the Doctor says she will recover, but I need you to check out the holodeck safety protocols.   
Apparently, the power blackout caused them to malfunction, like the comm system."   
"I'll get someone on it right away, Captain."   
"Acknowledged, Janeway out."   
* * *

B'Elanna awoke groggily. Her back hurt. The beds in Sickbay certainly weren't made for comfort. She sat   
up carefully, and this time, her head didn't spin.   
The EMH appeared, "Ah, Lieutenant, you're awake at last."   
She looked at him stupidly, "What time is it?"   
"Nineteen hundred hours," he answered disappearing into his 'office'. He reappeared carrying a basket full   
of red and blue fruits.   
"I believe this was intended for you, B'Elanna," the Doctor told her indicating the card which bore her name   
in large, neat letters.   
"Who left them?"   
"I have no idea, they just materialised on biobed one," he said, sounding annoyed, "If you wouldn't mind   
telling your 'secret admirer' to refrain from beaming things into Sickbay without my permission?"   
B'Elanna pulled out the card and read the note:

**_When the weather is hot,_**   
**_The sun likes me a lot._**   
**_Love, your Secret Admirer_**

She sighed. Another cryptic clue.   
"When you've finished reading your message, Lieutenant, you may return to your quarters. If you get a good   
night's sleep, I may let you back on duty tomorrow afternoon."   
B'Elanna took the basket and left before he could change his mind.   
* * *

When she arrived back at her quarters, she changed into a comfortable shift. Realising that she hadn't eaten   
anything since breakfast, she picked one of the red fruits and bit into it. The flavour exploded in her mouth,   
as the juice ran down her chin.   
The Doctor had ordered her to sleep. How could she sleep when she'd slept all day? She decided to read a   
little, that usually made her tired. Rummaging around in her drawer, she found the padd she was looking   
for, Women Warriors at the River of Blood. She'd only started it a few days ago, deciding to explore the   
Klingon side of herself a little more. She laughed, inwardly. It had certainly saved her today, according to   
the Doctor, who loved to talk about his accomplishments.   
She'd only just activated the padd, and taken another bite of the fruit, when her door chimed. Grabbing a   
dressing gown and draping it around her shoulders, she unlocked the door. It slid open to reveal Tom Paris.   
"Hi," he said, "I had to go off to the bridge this morning. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."   
"Thanks, Tom," she told him, "I'm fine really. Now that I'm out of Sickbay and away from the Doctor's   
grumbling!"   
They both laughed. Tom noticed the fruit in her hand, "Where did you get that from?"   
"Someone left it for me in Sickbay. Is this the fruit you found on the planet?"   
"Yeah, Neelix called it Unka Fruit, or something like that. Was it a secret Valentine present?"   
"Yeah, and another clue I don't get," she complained.   
"Giving you food... are you sure it's not Neelix?"   
"No, I'm pretty sure he's human, whoever he is, but that's about all I can figure out from these irritating   
clues. I hope you're giving Kes some nice easy clues," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.   
He laughed, "I'm sure she has me completely figured out by now. I didn't think up very good clues."   
"Hmm. Well whoever he is, I could always break his nose for him."   
They both laughed. Tom turned to go, saying, "I'd better let you get some sleep."   
"Tom," she called after him. He turned back to her.   
"Thanks," she told him. He smiled at her, then continued on down the corridor.   
Closing her door, she returned to the novel, hoping that sleep would not elude her for too long.   
* * *

Day Four

B'Elanna groaned as he gently nibbled the skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and felt her resolve   
crumble as his lips moved to her breast. His hands moved up and down her body, caressing her, exploring   
every inch of her flesh. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his lips on hers, his tongue darting into   
her mouth. Their legs entangled as their bodies pressed closer and closer together. He whispered her   
name...   
"B'Elanna?"   
B'Elanna awoke with a start.   
"B'Elanna, are you there?" Harry's voice asked her from the commbadge on her bedside table.   
"Yes, Harry, I'm here," she answered, a little breathlessly, "I was just asleep, that's all."   
"Oh, I'm sorry... Tom told me you were injured yesterday, I just wanted to see how you were," he finished   
lamely.   
"Well, thanks, Harry, but I'm really fine. It was just a concussion. I'll be back on duty this afternoon," she   
assured him, "Didn't Tom tell you that?"   
"Well, kinda... he said you were hurt but that you were okay, then he rushed off to work on that   
holoprogram of his. I wanted to check for myself," he explained.   
She laughed, "Harry, your concern is so touching. I'll see you in the mess hall at lunch, okay?"   
"Sure, B'Elanna. Kim out." The comm line went dead.   
B'Elanna rubbed her eyes, wishing that Harry hadn't chosen that moment to wake her up. That dream had   
been quite stimulating, and yet...   
She realised that she couldn't recall any details of the man in her dream. She had been overwhelmed by him,   
the dream was more than just erotic, she'd felt more fulfilled than ever before. She shrugged her shoulders,   
"That's what you get for reading romance novels right before going to sleep, B'Elanna," she said aloud to   
herself. It would have been nice to see how it ended, though. Still occupied with these thoughts, she   
dressed herself and headed for Sickbay   
* * *

Tom Paris was walking down a corridor on deck five, heading for the turbolift. While he was walking, he   
was double checking the information on a padd in his hand. His holoprogram was almost done, and he was   
heading for holodeck two right now to test it out.   
As he rounded a corner, not looking where he was going, he ran straight into a body heading in the other   
direction. He heard a low growl of annoyance and recognised B'Elanna.   
"B'Elanna, are you all right?" He took hold of her arm, pulling her back to her feet.   
"Damn, I wish people would stop asking me that," she grumbled.   
"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I should have been looking where I was going."   
"It's okay," she told him, "I wasn't watching either. I was thinking about a dream I had," she looked up into his   
face, "Tom, you can let go of my arm, now."   
"Oh." He hadn't realised he'd still been holding it, "What was your dream about?"   
"Oh, nothing," she answered, waving her hand dismissively.   
"Will I see you at lunch?"   
"Yeah," she answered, "Harry, too."   
"Well, okay, I'll talk to you later, then?"   
She nodded, and each continued on their way.   
When she reached Sickbay, the Doctor was fairly busy. Freddie Bristow had fallen off of an outcropping of   
rocks on the planet and broken his arm. Kes ran a cursory scan to see if there was any residual concussion,   
and then pronounced her fit for light duty.   
* * *

Kathryn Janeway was sitting in her ready room enjoying a cup of coffee, when the door chimed.   
"Come in," she called. She was expecting Chakotay, but when the door opened, it was Joe Carey who   
entered.   
"Captain," he began, "I have the report you requested on the power blackout yesterday."   
"Excellent, Mr Carey, did you find out what caused it?"   
"One of the bioneural gelpacks in the comm system malfunctioned, Captain. It caused all power to fade   
momentarily, until the backup circuits took over. It took us a little longer to get the comm back, because   
we had to replace the gelpack."   
"And the holodeck safeties?"   
"The power fluctuation created an energy spike in the holobuffers. The safeties didn't malfunction, as such,   
they were just a little sluggish. That's why the remote was still in solid form when it struck B'Elanna."   
"Good job, Lieutenant. I take it you've already checked all the other gelpacks for signs of damage?"   
"Yes, Captain, and they were all fine. This appears to have been an isolated incident."   
"Let's hope it stays that way. Mr Neelix doesn't have any cheese around, does he?"   
Janeway smiled wryly, and Carey laughed, "After last time, Captain, that's the first thing we checked!"   
Kathryn dismissed Carey before she allowed herself a small chuckle at the expense of her Morale Officer.   
* * *

"So, Tom, you've decided to finally be sociable," Harry joked as Tom set his lunch tray next to B'Elanna's,   
"Finished the holoprogram, then?"   
"Almost," Tom answered him, there are still one or two elements I'd like to play with first. So," he turned to   
B'Elanna, "The Doctor let you back into the thick of things?"   
"Yeah," she informed him, "I'm due in Engineering in forty-five minutes, supervising the last of the mining   
operations before we head out."   
"I've got to be on the bridge in an hour running systems checks for when we leave orbit tonight," Harry   
added, "What about you, Tom?"   
"I've got most of the afternoon off, I think. Not much work for a pilot whilst the ship is in orbit."   
"Lucky you," Harry complained.   
Tom merely grinned at him.   
* * *

When B'Elanna entered Engineering she discovered that Carey had done an excellent job of keeping things   
going in her absence. Her staff were all working quietly and efficiently, and there didn't seem to be any   
major emergency going on. It was a welcome change.   
Lieutenant Carey looked up from his console and saw B'Elanna's expression of satisfaction. He took it as a   
compliment.   
"Hey, Chief," he called over to her. She smiled and headed over to him.   
"How's the extraction going on the surface?"   
"Right on schedule," he told her, "Nicoletti checked in half an hour ago, she expects they'll be finished by   
sixteen hundred. We've already started refining some of the ore, and we should be able to finish upgrading   
most of relevant systems by the end of the week," he reported."   
Thanks, Joe, you've done a good job," she grudgingly admitted.   
"So you won't break my nose today, B'Elanna?"   
"No, not today," she laughed, "but I make no promises about tomorrow."   
It was a recurring joke between them. He'd forgiven her for that little indiscretion when she'd first come on   
board, and she'd come to value him as a friend as well as an excellent engineer. It often bothered her that   
the same event that had given her the chance to fit in somewhere as she never had before, had also caused   
this gentle man to be separated from his wife and children. She knew how heavily it weighed on him some   
days, the knowledge that his sons might be old men before they got back home. There were not many things   
in this universe that could be neatly fitted into a category of good or bad.   
"You can go, now, Carey, I'm sure you've worked enough overtime for one day," she dismissed him. He   
smiled warmly at her, then headed out of Engineering.   
* * *

"Are all the away teams aboard, Mr Kim?"   
"Yes, Captain," Harry said, after checking his instruments.   
"Excellent. Mr Paris, prepare to break orbit."   
"Yes, Ma'am," he answered, punching commands into the helm console, "Ready when you are, Captain."   
She smiled, "Take us out at one quarter impulse. Heading; sector zero zero one."   
Tom did as he was told, as soon as he received clearance from Operations and Engineering. Kathryn   
Janeway sat back in her chair and sighed. It was so rare to actually find a planet that didn't harbour some   
sort of nasty surprise. It was a pity they'd never see this one again. Once Voyager was back out in open   
space, she called Engineering.   
"Torres here, Captain."   
"B'Elanna, I thought you were only supposed to be working a half shift today," she admonished.   
"Actually, Captain, I was about to turn in for the night," came the answer.   
"Good. Are we cleared for warp speed?"   
"Everything's fine, down here, Captain," B'Elanna informed her.   
"Excellent, now you're off duty, Lieutenant, that's an order."   
"Aye, Captain. Torres out."   
Janeway cut off the comm line, "Warp seven, Tom."   
* * *

Down in Engineering, B'Elanna prepared to leave.   
"Vorik, you're in charge. Call me if anything happens," she ordered, "And make sure Nicoletti leaves in an   
hour, she's been on duty all day."   
"Yes, Lieutenant."   
B'Elanna headed for the mess hall for a late meal, before heading back to her quarters. She had intended to   
meet Harry at Sandrine's for a game of pool, but she called him on the comm and begged off, more tired   
than she had expected. Promising to meet him tomorrow instead, she cut off the comm and entered her   
quarters.   
Just as she had come to expect, when she entered her bedroom, there was a package on the bed with a   
notecard tucked inside. No poetry this time, just a short note;

**_I drew this from memory,_**   
**_But the real thing is much more beautiful._**   
**_I hope you like it._**   
**_Love, your Secret Admirer._**

She pulled off the wrapping and discovered a wooden picture frame, about fifteen by twenty centimetres.   
Inside the frame was a charcoal drawing of her. There was a faraway look on her face, and her chin rested   
on her hand. The hair on the left side of her face was neatly tucked behind her ear, while on the right side it   
cascaded down, partially covering her right eye. She had to admit it was a good drawing, and certainly very   
flattering.   
Setting the frame down on her nightstand, she pulled back the covers of her bed and climbed in. She picked   
up a padd and one of the very tasty, and very addictive, Unka fruits, intending to go over some Engineering   
specifications before settling down to sleep.   
* * *

Day Five

The dream this time was very similar. The man was the same, and she could still tell nothing about him,   
except that he was Human. Again, he turned her on with almost clinical precision; kissing her, his mouth   
warm and inviting; touching her, everywhere, giving equal attention to every part of her body.   
In the dream, B'Elanna was just as eager as he was, the thought of his anonymity never even occurring to   
her. She nibbled his earlobe, pinched his nipples, and pulled his mouth down on hers so hard that their lips   
bled, the blood intermingling in her mouth. Finally, he took her.   
B'Elanna awoke, her heart thundering in her chest.   
* * *

Tom Paris strode into the turbolift, padd in hand, "Deck six," he told the computer. The turbolift began its   
descent, but stopped at deck two. The doors opened and Neelix joined him.   
"Deck six," the Talaxian said to the computer. The turbolift descended again.   
"Hi, Tom, where're you headed?"   
"To the holodeck, actually. The computer said it was free, and I wanted to play around with a new program   
I've been working on."   
"Oh... were both holodecks free, then?"   
"No, actually, I think Ensign Lang reserved Holodeck Two, why?"   
"Oh, it doesn't matter, really..." Neelix paused then continued, "Well, to be honest, I was going to look for a   
scenario for our Valentine's party tomorrow night, but if you want to use it, that's okay. I can do it later."   
Tom thought for a minute, then said, "How about we compromise? The holodeck's free all day. Why don't I   
help you with the party program, and then I can work on my program afterwards?"   
"That's very generous of you, Tom, thankyou."   
The turbolift stopped, and the doors hissed open. Both men walked out and headed for Holodeck One.   
"What did you have in mind for the setting, Neelix?" Tom asked the rotund Talaxian.   
"Well, I did some research on Human customs, since the majority of the crew is Human, and it is a Terran   
holiday after all. I thought maybe a dance of some sort. It would give everyone a chance to dress up nicely,   
too."   
"Good idea. Ah... Computer, give us an auditorium, big enough for about a hundred and fifty people. With a   
polished wooden floor, and tables down the side."   
The scene appeared, and Tom followed Neelix around the room, inspecting the setting, "So, Neelix, what   
about the people who have to work while this party's on?"   
"Funny you should ask that, Lieutenant. There were one or two people who asked not to be included. Mr   
Tuvok, Mr Vorik, several people who are already married, at home or on the ship, the Doctor, and one or   
two others who just didn't want to, despite my attempts to persuade them otherwise," he shook his head   
wistfully, "They'll be on duty during the party, and so will a few others who'll drop by for the unmasking."   
"You know, Neelix, I think we need a band."   
"A band?"   
Tom smiled, "Computer, create a small stage at on end of the hall, with a piano, double bass, electric guitar,   
drums, and four microphones," his request appeared, "Now create four men in pinstriped suits, with pudding   
basin haircuts to play the instruments."   
"Specify musical selection."   
Paris thought for a minute, "Play a random selection of music originating on Earth, dating from first   
recorded samples to the present," he ordered, suddenly realising that Neelix was looking at him   
confusedly, "What's the matter, Neelix?"   
Neelix squinted at the band as they began to play a slow instrumental number.   
"Pudding basin haircuts??"   
* * *

"Hello, B'Elanna," Kes greeted, as she set her lunch tray on the table opposite the engineer.   
The half Klingon looked up and smiled, "Hi, Kes, how have you been? We haven't talked in a while."   
Kes laughed, "No we haven't, have we?"   
The two of them giggled conspiratorially. Their friendship was rather unusual. Kes, of course, was friendly   
with everybody, but B'Elanna on the other hand didn't make friends easily at all. Especially since Seska had   
turned out to be a traitor. Kes had sensed the older woman's loneliness underneath her hostility, and   
patiently offered herself as a confidante. As B'Elanna slowly began to trust her, she realised that she really   
enjoyed talking to Kes. Tom and Harry were great friends, but she'd missed being able to engage in 'girl   
talk', as she had often done with Seska. She wasn't much of a one for gossip; neither was Kes, but a little of   
it here and there could be entertaining, as it was now.   
Eventually, the conversation turned to Neelix's Secret Valentines.   
"So, B'Elanna, have you figured out who you've got?"   
"Not a clue," she admitted, "How about you?"   
"Oh, I have my suspicions," she admitted, "But I'm not very sure."   
"Oh, well," sighed B'Elanna, "At least we have one more day to figure it out. Maybe we should help each   
other."   
"Sounds like fun. Are you busy after lunch?"   
"No, actually. My duty shift's over for today."   
"Well, how about we compare notes and presents?"   
They moved on to a new subject, but when they had finished their lunch, they headed for Kes's quarters   
first.   
"Look, B'Elanna, this is what I got this morning," Kes said, handing her friend a small wooden carving. It   
was a chipmunk, and the detail was exquisitely rendered.   
_Tom must've replicated it_, thought B'Elanna, but the man was so enigmatic that she wasn't entirely sure.   
"It's beautiful," she told Kes, "What else have you got?"   
Kes showed her a small bottle of perfume, a miniature book of poetry, and a single red rose.   
"Roses must be the fashion," B'Elanna said, "I found a bunch on my bed the other night."   
"It's traditional, isn't it?" Kes asked her, "What else did you get?"   
"Well, come on, I'll show you," B'Elanna offered. They left Kes' quarters and headed for B'Elanna's. When   
they got there, Kes sat down on a lounge chair while B'Elanna went to her room to fetch the presents. She   
hadn't been in there more than a second before Kes heard an exclamation.   
"What is it B'Elanna?"   
"There's a new one," B'Elanna told her, re-entering the room with a basketful of presents. The first thing   
Kes noticed was the drawing, "B'Elanna, this is beautiful! Whoever he is, he must be very thoughtful."   
"Hmmm," agreed B'Elanna, pondering. She offered Kes one of the chocolates and ate one herself."   
This is a Terran delicacy, isn't it?" Kes asked. B'Elanna nodded. Kes took in the roses and the fruit from   
the planet, then suggested, "Why don't you open the other one?"   
B'Elanna did so. It was a hinged box, white, with some delicate swirly decorations carved into the lid.   
When she opened it, a pretty little tune began to play. She saw that it was lined with a softly textured red   
material, and there was a tiny figure in the centre, slowly rotating in time to the music.   
"Wow, that's pretty," Kes commented.   
B'Elanna nodded her agreement, pulling out the card. She read it and sighed in frustration.   
"What's the matter, B'Elanna?"   
"I couldn't figure out all the other clues, but I least I could read them!" B'Elanna complained. She showed   
the note to Kes;

**_Je vous enverrai un meilleur indice demain,_**   
**_Amour, Vos Admirateur Secret._**

"I'm sorry, B'Elanna, I don't get it either. Why don't you show me your other clues?"   
B'Elanna handed Kes the other four notecards. When she told the young woman that she thought her   
admirer was Human, Kes agreed with the evidence. She also had a surprising answer to the third clue.   
"When I first climbed to the surface on my homeworld, I wandered around in the sun for about a day. I'd   
never seen it before, so I didn't know what damage it could do. I was really badly burned because of my pale   
skin, until the Kazon found me, and then at least I had some shelter. Maybe 'The sun likes me a lot' means   
that your admirer burns easily, like me," she suggested.   
"Could be," B'Elanna agreed, "But if you liked someone, why would you burn them?"   
Kes shrugged, "I don't know, really, it was just a suggestion," she admitted.   
"Thanks anyway, Kes. I guess I'll have to figure it out on my own," B'Elanna sighed.   
They talked for another half hour, but then Kes had to go to Sickbay for her evening duty shift. B'Elanna   
changed out of her uniform, showered, then headed to the holodeck to play pool with Harry.   
* * *

After he and Neelix had finished with the party program, Tom had spent the rest of the day perfecting his   
newest program. He'd delivered his latest present that morning, and he already knew what his last present   
was going to be.   
Finding himself with some free time before he had to turn in for the night, he headed for Sandrine's.   
As he approached the entry to the holodeck, Tom saw B'Elanna coming down the hall, heading for the   
selfsame holodeck. He grinned at her, "Are you getting a feeling of deja vu, Lieutenant?"   
She laughed, "I can't see anyone getting seriously injured playing pool, Tom, if that's what you mean."   
"In your hands B'Elanna, a pool cue can be a deadly weapon."   
"Well, be careful you don't make me angry, then, Tom," she purred. They entered Sandrine's, which was   
fairly busy. B'Elanna looked around for Harry, but didn't see him anywhere, "That's funny, Harry said he'd   
meet me."   
"Maybe he forgot?" Tom suggested.   
B'Elanna tapped her commbadge, "Torres to Kim."   
"Kim here."   
"Harry, I'm standing in Sandrine's, Tom's here, you're not. What's going on?"   
"Oh, I'm sorry, B'Elanna, I forgot all about it. Uh... I'm on the bridge... Another time?"   
"Yeah, okay, Harry," she sighed, "Torres out."   
Turning to Tom, she said, "So, Paris, you wanna grab a cue?"   
He did so, "After you," he offered, and she leaned over to break. He took advantage of the opportunity to   
study her body as she leant over the table. She almost caught him staring.   
"So," he asked her, "How was your day?"   
"Frustrating," she answered.   
"How so?"   
"I got another one of those cryptic clues," she told him, leaning over for another shot. She missed and   
handed him the cue.   
"Maybe I can help," he offered.   
"I don't have it with me," she told him, "But I'll show you after I beat you, if you like."   
Tom laughed heartily, "If you're so sure you're going to beat me, why even bother playing?"   
She shrugged her shoulders, "It kills time," she said.   
"Thanks."   
Much to B'Elanna's annoyance, she didn't beat Tom, and he gloated all the way to her quarters. When they   
got there, she left him standing outside and went to fetch the notecard. A minute later, she reappeared,   
handing it to him. He read it, and said, "It's in French."   
"French?"   
"An ancient Earth language. I picked some up when I was at the Academy in Marseilles."   
"Can you read it?"   
"I think so, it says... roughly translated... 'I shall send you a better clue tomorrow. Love, Your Secret   
Admirer'"   
B'Elanna blushed furiously, and suddenly wanted him gone. "Well, thanks, Tom. Goodnight," she said   
abruptly, embarrassed.   
He handed the notecard back to her, wished her goodnight and headed for his own quarters.   
* * *

Day Six

When Kathryn Janeway entered her ready room the next morning, she discovered a medium sized paper bag   
sitting on the conference table. She picked it up and pulled out a small hand carved wooden bear. The   
detail was excellent. Looking in the bag, she found a handwritten note;

**_Happy Valentine's Day, Kathryn,_**   
**_From You Know Who._**

She sat down and smiled, muttering, "Chakotay."   
* * *

B'Elanna spent most of her day in Engineering, on the most boring and uneventful duty shift ever. She kept   
catching her staff talking excitedly to each other about the party that night. She was looking forward to it   
herself, but she had to admit she was also quite apprehensive. She didn't want to be the only one who   
couldn't guess who her secret admirer was, and she was still stumped.   
The clue she'd gotten the previous day hadn't helped at all. He had promised her a better one today, but who   
knew how much that would help. She hoped she didn't have to guess first.   
When her shift finally finished, she headed back to her quarters to change for the party.   
Just as she had expected, when she entered her bedroom, there was a small cardboard box on the bed. She   
pulled the lid off, and discovered a delicate gold bracelet, nested in a bed of velvet. It was made up of many   
interlocking chain links, and it sparkled, even under the dim light in her quarters. She decided it would be   
very appropriate to wear it to the party. She picked up the notecard that had been lying next to the box,   
hoping against hope that it contained a clue she could work with. She read it and sighed;

**_An underground cavern is where we first met,_**   
**_Your beautiful face I could never forget,_**   
**_I wanted to kiss you like Scarlett and Rhett,_**   
**_But I was too stupid, and now I regret._**   
**_Love, Your Secret Admirer._**

**_P.S. See you soon!_**

It certainly didn't identify her admirer without a doubt, but it helped. She thought of all the underground   
caverns she'd been in. As a Maquis, she had spent a significant amount of time in one cave or another,   
hiding from the Federation or the Cardassians. She could even think of one or two Maquis on board   
Voyager who she'd first met underground, but none of them fit any of the other clues. That pretty much   
left the Ocampan homeworld.   
"Could it be Harry?" She wondered aloud. He'd been there, in that hospital room when she'd woken up. He   
had red blood; he was taller than her, but not too tall; he was human; and she could imagine him drawing that   
picture she'd gotten. He'd certainly known her long enough to be able to sketch her from memory. As for   
that sun clue, Kes's explanation had seemed a little far fetched, anyway. And the French? _Maybe he just_   
_couldn't think of a clue yesterday._   
Almost decided now, she stripped off her uniform and got into the sonic shower, trying to decide what to   
wear to the holodeck.   
* * *

When B'Elanna walked into the holodeck, Tom and Neelix were already there. The latter was arranging   
food on the tables down the side, whilst the former was standing in the centre of the auditorium, his arms   
folded, surveying the scene proudly. When they heard the door open, both turned towards her.   
"Hello, B'Elanna," Neelix bubbled, "You look lovely tonight!"   
"Thank you, Neelix," she said.   
Tom stared at her open mouthed. The dress B'Elanna wore managed to be both demure and revealing at the   
same time. The neckline was very high, almost choking, but the dress was made of a delicate filigree black   
lace mesh from the neck down to the line just above her breasts, where it was edged in a thin, corded black   
braid. This same braid also wound its way around the sleeveless armholes, the hem, and the 'v' waistline.   
The rest of the dress was made out of a deep red silk-satin, and it fell to just above her knees.   
If one squinted, one could see a generous amount of cleavage, deliciously shadowed, and very promising of   
what lay beneath.   
Tom squinted.   
The rest of the crew began to gather over the next half hour, and B'Elanna, who had been the first to arrive,   
helped Tom and Neelix with a few last minute 'tweaks' of the program. As soon as everybody expected was   
present, Neelix cleared his throat to make an announcement.   
"Well," the Talaxian began, "Thankyou all for coming. Please feel free to nibble on any of the..." He   
stopped, "What was it called again, Tom?"   
"Finger food."   
"Ah, yes," Neelix continued, his brow furrowed in puzzlement at the strange human term, "Meanwhile, I   
think it's about time we got the guessing game over and done with, don't you?"   
There was a chorus of approval from the partygoers.   
"Okay, then," he said, rubbing his hands together, "Who wants to break the ice?"   
There were a few seconds of awkward silence until Ensign Golwat volunteered. She correctly guessed that   
her admirer was Pablo Baytart. Several more guesses followed, mostly correct, but some wrong, until it   
was Kes's turn. She giggled, and said "Commander Chakotay, I had you figured out from day three!"   
Both the Captain and B'Elanna looked at her in surprise. Chakotay smiled and said, "I guess you've got me,   
Kes."   
B'Elanna shifted her gaze from Kes to Tom. Taking in his fair complexion, height, and humanity. Their   
eyes met, and he allowed a slightly smug grin to creep onto his face. She scowled at him, vowing revenge.   
It had never even occurred to her that he might have _lied_ to her about Kes being his Secret Valentine.   
She comforted herself with the thought that she _would_ have figured him out if not for that.   
Kathryn was dumbfounded. She'd been so sure that the bear was from Chakotay. Who else would have   
known about it? Who else would have been thoughtful enough to send her real coffee when she craved it   
so much?   
"Captain?" Neelix asked, startling her out of her reverie, "Would you like to guess next?"   
She tried to cover, "Actually, Neelix I have absolutely no idea."   
Neelix, bubbling over with enthusiasm, clapped his hands, "Mr Carey, take a bow! You've managed to   
stump our fair Captain!"   
Carey laughed. Kathryn stared at him, "You sent me the coffee, Joe?"   
"I know how much you like it, Captain, so I replicated some."   
"You'd better watch out B'Elanna, I think he's looking for a promotion," Chakotay joked. Everyone laughed   
at that except B'Elanna, who was still glaring at Tom.   
Sue Nicoletti guessed next; apparently Harry's clues hadn't been too hard to figure out. Sam Wildman   
surmised that it had been Neelix who had so thoughtfully sent her two gifts every day; one for herself, and   
one for baby Naomi. Neelix good naturedly confessed to the deed.   
Finally Neelix turned to B'Elanna, pausing a second to wonder about the rather less-than-cheerful look on   
her face, "Lieutenant?"   
Tom spoke up for her, "She knows who I am, Neelix. That's why she's giving me such a dirty look," he said,   
grinning unrepentantly.   
B'Elanna's stare, if it was possible, became even icier when she picked up his double meaning.   
Neelix hastily asked the next female for her guess, and continued until everyone in the room had guessed.   
Ensign Lang was the last, and she joked that it wasn't really a guess, because Lieutenant Ayala was the only   
man in the room who hadn't been identified yet.   
The guessing over, Neelix announced an honourary dance for everyone to participate in, partnered with   
their Secret Valentine.   
"I want to see everybody dancing," he commanded, "I don't care if you think you can or not." With that, he   
took Ensign Wildman's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Gradually the rest of the room followed,   
although the Captain looked mildly uncomfortable with Lieutenant Carey.   
Tom turned to B'Elanna and raised an eyebrow, "We don't want to be the only ones not dancing, do we?"   
B'Elanna was still trying to be angry at him, but she realised she didn't feel angry anymore. She wondered   
if Neelix hadn't made the Unka Wine a little strong.   
He held up his hands in mock surrender, "Come on, B'Elanna, I promise to keep my hands where you can   
see them."   
Grudgingly, she followed him onto the floor. Once there, he took her right hand in his left, then placed her   
left hand on his shoulder, as his right hand rested lightly on her waist. The song was a ballad that Tom didn't   
recognise, it was in triple time, and moderately paced.   
B'Elanna was surprised at his assurance on the dance floor. He led quite strongly, but not so forcefully that   
she felt dragged along. She was compelled to admit to herself that she was enjoying herself.   
The song finished, and B'Elanna pulled away from Tom a little reluctantly. He seemed to recognise her   
hesitation, and asked, "Can I get you another glass of wine?"   
She nodded, and he gently dropped her hand and went to fetch it for her.   
* * *

As the music ended, Joe Carey felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Commander Chakotay smiling   
at him.   
"Do you mind if I cut in?" He asked, turning his smile to the Captain.   
"Not at all, Commander," Joe answered, stepping aside for his senior officer.   
Chakotay bobbed his head slightly to Kathryn, and asked formally, "May I have this dance?"   
She laughed, and answered, "Why, of course you can!"   
As they started to sway to the music, Kathryn confessed, "I thought _you_ were my Secret Valentine, until   
Kes spoke up."   
Chakotay smiled, "Disappointed?"   
"A little," she admitted.   
He laughed, "Did you get the present I left for you this morning?"   
She wrinkled her brow, "What present?"   
He looked confused, "I left it on the table in your ready room, Kathryn. You didn't find it?"   
"Oh, you mean the bear? So it _was_ from you! I thought it was a Secret Valentine present."   
He chuckled, "Ah, now I see why you were confused. I'm sorry, Kathryn, I should have just signed my   
name."   
"It's okay, Chakotay, I guess I really did want it to be you, so I convinced myself that it was."   
He dared to pull her a little closer when she told him this. Perhaps there was hope, after all, that she would   
eventually warm to him.   
* * *

When Tom brought back two glasses of wine and offered one to B'Elanna, she took it with a smile. He was   
rather taken aback at her sudden change of mood.   
"You're not mad at me anymore?"   
"I was only mad because you lied to me, Tom," she answered evenly, taking a big sip of her wine. It tasted   
even better than the fruits had.   
"Sorry," he apologised, "I couldn't tell you it was you all along, could I?"   
"I guess not," she agreed, then added, "The gifts were very nice, Tom, thank you."   
He grinned at her, "We aim to please."   
The music changed again to a slow piece, with just an electric piano and a tenor saxophone. B'Elanna drank   
her last mouthful of wine and put her glass down on one of the side tables. She took hold of Tom's hand   
and looked into his eyes, "Another dance?"   
Eagerly he followed her onto the floor.   
This time, she guided both his hands to her waist and encircled both of hers around his neck. Then to his   
intense surprise and pleasure, she nestled her forehead under his chin. He tightened his arms about her   
waist and felt her sigh in contentment.   
As the music trilled on, a small smile settled itself on B'Elanna's face. She'd finally decided that this was   
exactly where she wanted to be. Tom's arms around her waist felt exactly right, and his nearness was   
intoxicating. Strange that she'd never even considered him as more than just a good friend before. She put   
this out of her head, and turned her face up toward his. His eyes bored into her, and she moved her hand to   
the back of his head, giving a little push. He caught her meaning, and gently brought his lips down upon   
hers. She responded to him, hungrily.   
They broke apart as the music ended, and B'Elanna looked around to see if anyone had been watching them,   
although she realised that she really didn't care. When she turned back to him, Tom was staring at her, still   
holding her hand.   
"B'Elanna," he breathed.   
"Tom," she began, then stopped.   
"What?"   
"I'm feeling a little tired," she confessed, "It's been kind of a long day."   
He squeezed her hand, understanding, but mildly disappointed that the night was going to end so soon.   
"Will you walk with me to my quarters?" B'Elanna asked him quietly.   
"Of course," he answered, "Lead the way."   
They made their way through the party to the holodeck doors, and out into the hall. As they walked silently   
to B'Elanna's quarters, they still held hands, neither seeming inclined to let go. When they reached their   
destination, B'Elanna opened the door and stepped inside, still holding his hand.   
"Tom," she said, pulling him inside with her, "I'm not tired anymore."   
A smile spread across his face, and as the door to her quarters slid shut, he took her into his arms and   
kissed her thoroughly.

~ Finis?

_Yes, that question mark is deliberate. There is an epilogue. Actually, two, kind of. Here are the links:_

[**_Epilogue: PG-13 version_**][2]

**_[Epilogue: NC-17 version][3] (WARNING - THIS CONTAINS VERY DETAILED SCENES OF HETEROSEXUAL RELATIONS. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS, OR UNDER 18, PLEASE STICK TO THE PG-13 VERSION.)_**

[][4]

   [1]: mailto:lotus79@startrekmail.com
   [2]: Valcoda13.html
   [3]: confirmation.html
   [4]: http://cgi3.fxweb.com/v2-openstat.cgi?userid=P59714&password2=public&show=DHg



End file.
